


Rainbows in the Dark

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Implied Non-Con, It's very minor but if that's a thing for you know that it's there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 8 Sharaz Jek/Major Salateen drabbles, one for each color of the rainbow, chronicling their relationship from Jek's point of view. Characters from the Fifth Doctor adventure "Caves of Androzani".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White: Clean

He shuddered as my fingers brushed his face. My bonny Salateen, the one I had watched for so long. Finally he was in my grasp. 

I looked at him. I hadn't expected myself to react this way to him. He was so innocent. So clean. So... "Beautiful," I murmured, fingers sliding over his lips. Sharaz Jek needs beauty badly in his dark world. Salateen's spotless beauty toucheed me deeply. I'd never felt this way. Ever. 

He shook his head compulsively at my touch. He was frightened. I scared him more than I ought. "Unclean," he gasped. "Don't touch me. Unclean."


	2. Pink: Girls

"But I like girls," he stammered, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, as the old saying goes. "I have a girl waiting for me on Androzani Major. We're to be married." 

"And now you'll never see her again," I murmured at him. My fingers played with his collar, making him shiver. "Because you're mine. And I will have you completely, dear Salateen. Make no mistake." He closed his eyes in terror. 

It was amazing, the intensity of my feeling and my desire for him. I wanted him very much. And he would want me, in time. Girls be damned.


	3. Red: Hot

It didn't take long. The first time I kissed him, he cried out. The second time, he endured. The third time... the bed. 

I can't say what it was really like. All I have left are impressions. Pleasure and pain, beautiful eyes, beautiful body, incredible heat. But the mask never came off. 

The mask never comes off. I've just won my Salateen. And I won't lose him this soon. I know that when he sees my face, sees what I am, he'll run from me. But I'm taking this as slow as need be. Because I'll never let him go.


	4. Orange: Oranges

Morning after shame did not suit him. I could tell that he was ashamed of what happened last night. 

I found him staring at the door. He was thinking of escape, the girl he left on Major. His lost life. I sat beside him. He said quietly, "I feel dirty. You did this to me. You're a monster." 

I placed my hand on his and murmured, "I'm sorry. But it's for the best. Trust me." I handed him my peace offering. He took it and looked at it wonderingly. "Orange juice is my favorite," he said with a tiny almost-smile.


	5. Yellow: Sunlight

He was resigned, it seemed, finally. I suppose I too had to come to grips with the fact that Salateen would never feel anything but loathing for me. But he tolerated me and that was well, for he had no other choice. Once I took a prisoner, they never saw the sun again. 

Salateen's face began to grow paler and he lost his ruddy glow. I had kept him from the sunlight too long and it did pain me to see him fade so. But he could never go back and his beauty still lit my caves, however diminished.


	6. Green: Leaves

It was like watching new leaves curl out from their branches. Salateen slowly, ever so slowly, grew fonder toward me. I'll never forget the day he smiled at me for the first time. Or the day he called me by my first name. The feeling was exhilirating. My Salateen was finally starting to come to me willingly. 

I began to hope. Perhaps Salateen would someday come to love me, to accept that I was the only comfort he had in this place. It wouldn't do to get my hopes too high. He was still new to this. But maybe. Maybe.


	7. Blue: Water

The water underground is often bitter and poisoned, no matter how clear and inviting it may look. And so it was with Salateen. I wanted him, and he played on that desire.

He betrayed me. He would have given me away to the army had I not stopped him. The incident shook me back to the reality: that he was my prisoner and not a willing friend or lover, no matter how much I wanted it to be so.

I beat him for that betrayal. My trust was broken, my offered affection spit upon. And I began to hate him.


	8. Purple: Royalty

Nothing was the same, after that. Salateen treated me like royalty, catering to my whims hand and foot. But I wouldn't be deceived again. I saw his acts for what they were: deception. My previous feeling for him grew dimmer every day. His beauty diminished by the stain of his lies.

"Why?" I shouted at him, one day. "Why not just accept what has happened and move on?"

His face was hard and his voice cold when he answered. "Because you're mad. I have to get out, before I go mad too."

I wondered how I ever thought him beautiful.


End file.
